


Simple Cute Things

by Silver_Apple



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Married Couple, Mother's Day, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Apple/pseuds/Silver_Apple
Summary: Naoki made a gift for her moms.





	Simple Cute Things

**Author's Note:**

> chainsaw I'm working on a 50000 word fic of this ship donut worry I stole a friend's account though so I could contribute to a holiday. (i have never really wrote fanfiction before)
> 
> UPDATE 7/9/2017: JUST GOT AN ACCOUNT AND CAN UPLOAD IT ON MY ACCOUNT YAY
> 
> Naoki is my fuckin Junkotsumugi child oc. Her name means 'Docile tree' and I just saw that definition and imagined the ultimate despair and her weeb wife having a flower child.

"Mom," Junko could feel a small pair of hands nudging her. "Five more hours, it's a Sunday." "Mom!" Her child whined and the woman slowly opened her eyes. "Yes?" "Happy Mother's Day!" Naoki grinned so brightly and hopefully and happily.

 

Junko wondered for a brief moment how this was her child.

 

"I got a present for you and Mother!" "Ok-" It occurred to her that the space in the bed beside her was empty.

 

"She's in her sewing room, isn't she?" "Yeah." "TSUMUGI!" The woman screamed from the top of her lungs.

 

A moment later, her blue haired wife stumbled to the door with a cup of coffee in hand.

 

"Sorry," "No excuses! You keep going to sew every night and leave me all alone! What if I catch a cold from you not hugging me, or if I get kidnapped, or even more despairing!" She pouted and blinked her big blue eyes. "What if I get lonely?"

 

Tsumugi sighed and sat on the bed, right next to Junko. Their kid looked at them excitedly. "I'm going to get the gifts now! No wait-"

 

Naoki ran out of her mother's room and brought in their cat.

"That's not a present, we got that for you," Tsumugi said and her child scoffed. "Yeah, but what if she becomes a mother? I'm being considerate." Junko rolled her eyes. "That cat's a dude." "Let them follow their dreams!" Were Naoki's last words before she left for the last time.

 

When she came back with her gifts behind her back, her blonde mom's head was in her other parent's lap, one hand holding an empty mug of coffee and the other stroked the fur on their cat.

 

"Your coffee's too bitter," "I just need the caffeine for the day," "You wouldn't need it if you slept with me." "You drank half of my coffee so stop bringing that up." Naoki cleared her throat. "Ahem!" Junko sat up and both parents looked to the cute child.

 

"Close your eyes!" It took a second for her to do something, but then the married couple felt a small circle shaped thing placed on their head.

 

"You can open them now," Naoki beamed at her work. Flower crowns were the way to charm people. A small ring of daisies for their fluffy pet, yellow hibiscus flowers for her mom and blue ageratums for her mother.

 

"These are impressive," Her blue haired mom was looked at the crown of yellow on her wife's head. The cat shook it's head and knocked off the flowers, picking it up in it's mouth and scampering off.

 

"Everyone's a critic," "Don't say that. You did a very nice job Naoki, I might have you help me on floral work in some cosplays-" "I never get to help you with your cosplays." "Junko, honey, I love you. But you can't sew or contribute in any way unless it's modeling the outfit."

 

Junko pouted and her child tackled her into a hug, Tsumugi joining quickly. It was just a warm family hug and Naoki loved that she made her parents so happy.


End file.
